


A Christmas Story

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Two Lost Souls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: After realizing Castiel has no family of his own on Christmas, Dean takes him to meet his family. Dean didn't expect Jess to be so nosy.





	A Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the prompt word: fierce

Jess was preparing the turkey for Christmas dinner, when her tall, lanky husband, Sam, entered the kitchen. Sam leaned over the diminutive blond and kissed her cheek. 

"Dean is going to bring someone with him for Christmas."

Jess turned around, squealing in excitement. Ever since Dean had been shot in the head in the line of duty as an FBI agent the year before, Dean had been withdrawn. Jess had helped through a rigorous therapy program, and Dean had made a truly remarkable recovery. But, he had stopped talking to his old friends and isolated himself. He still was recovering mentally. Dean was getting decent amount of money from his disability retirement from the FBI, so he hadn't needed to work since he was injured. He wouldn't be rich, but he'd be okay living a moderate life style. He had moved from hers and Sam's house into his own small apartment the previous month, which was a big step in his regaining independence but she feared it was going to give him a deeper sense of isolation.

"Tell me about her, Sam. Have they been dating long? Where did he meet her, why hasn't he told us about her?"

Sam frowned slightly, "It's a man. And they only met yesterday at the mall. I think I heard his voice in the background. I think he stayed the night at Dean's."

Jess looked startled, "That's unexpected."

"Probably they are just friends. Dean just sounded a little odd, like awkward and defensive." 

"We'll just scope him out while he's here." Jess had always been fiercely devoted to Dean. She had actually slugged Lisa, Dean's former fiancé, when the woman had broken up with Dean by handing Sam the engagement ring while Dean was still in a coma after getting shot. Sam hoped that the man would survive the grilling he likely would face from Jess.

\----

Dean had woken up in the middle of the night cuddled up next to Castiel after they fell asleep watching a movie. He carefully extricated himself from the couch. Castiel moved a little, but didn’t wake up. Dean retrieved a blanket from his bedroom and gently covered Castiel.

He crawled into bed. He has never fell asleep like that with someone he barely knew before. He had no explanation for why he had such a profound connection to Castiel. Sleep escaped him the rest of the night. He got out of bed at 6, giving up at sleep. He knew Sam would be awake, so he called to let him know he was bring Castiel with him. He knew Sam wouldn’t mind, but wanted to give him a heads up. 

Dean was still quietly talking to Sam when he walked into the living room. Castiel looked up at him, bleary eyed. “Hello, Dean. I’m sorry I fell asleep.” 

Dean hung up the phone and gave him a smile. “I fell asleep too, Cas. Let me start some coffee. I called Sam and told him you were coming.”

“Are you sure you want me to come?”

“Yep. Besides that if you back out now, Jess might drown me. She’s expecting you now.” Dean paused, “No pressure, Cas. If you changed your mind, it’s cool.”

“No. I’d be honored to join you. Although I’m unlikely to make a positive impression after arriving in slept-in clothes.” Cas looked down at his attire sheepishly.

“I’ll lend you some.” Dean went to his room and came with jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. “These do?” He paused awkwardly, “Ummm…boxers or briefs? I have an unopened package of each.” Dean blushed slightly.

“Those are great. And boxers.”

Dean handed him the clothes, returned to his room, and tossed boxers and socks to Castiel, “Go ahead and grab a shower while I make breakfast. Towels in the closet in the left. Extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.”

Castiel gave him a grateful smile and retreated to the bathroom. 

Dean cooked ham and cheese omelettes and toast. He had just placed the plates of food on the bar when Castiel came out of the bathroom. Dean’s jeans were a little snug on Castiel and a little long, but he looked good. Dean stared at him a little too long. Castiel stared back. Dean cleared his throat nervously, “Breakfast is ready.”

Castiel joined Dean at the bar and the two ate breakfast, Dean described Sam and Jess and the low-key Christmases they observed, while they ate breakfast. Dean excused himself while he took his shower. When he came out, Castiel was just finished doing the dishes.

They headed to Sam's house.

\------

Sam opened the door as he heard the Impala rumble up. Jess came to stand next to him. As Castiel got out of the car, Jess whispered in Sam's ear, "Is he wearing Dean's shirt?"

Sam nodded. 

Dean joined Castiel's side and approached the front door. "Sam, Jess. This is my friend, Cas. Cas, the Sasquatch is my brother, Sam. And the girl that is way out of his league is my lovely sister-in-law, Jess."

Castiel smiled, "Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Jess gave him a warm smile, "Any friend of Dean's is a friend of mine. Come on in."

Sam escorted them to the living room. A Christmas tree with blue and green ornaments was set up in front of a large window. A sectional brown couch faced the tree. A fireplace with three Christmas socks with the names Sam, Jess, and Dean embossed in silver on them hanging from it graced on the far wall. 

Jess settled on the couch, with Sam next to her. Dean and Castiel settled on the far side. 

Castiel offered, "You have a lovely home." 

Jess gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you. Where are you from, Cas?"

"Here, originally. I've been gone for a while, but I've moved back recently."

"What brought you back?"

Dean looked at Jess strangely. She wasn't usually so questioning. 

Castiel's eyes met Jess'. "My daughter moved her recently with her mother. I wanted to live near her."

"How long have you been back?" Jess smiled sweetly again.

Castiel looked over at Dean with an raised eyebrow. "Two weeks."

"What do you do for a living?"

Castiel gave her a steady look. "I work at Gas N Sip. I live on the east side of town. I drive a 1978 Continental. I sleep on the right side of a bed. My favorite food is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. My favorite color is green."

Dean stood up. "Jess, can we talk in the kitchen?"

Dean walked to the kitchen with Jess following. "Why are you questioning him like that?"

"I was just trying to find out more about your friend."

"You are questioning him like he's a suspect."

Jess grew silent. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm just worried about you."

Dean sighed. "Jess, I appreciate everything you did for me this past year. You saved me. But I need you to give me some space now."

Jess threw herself into Dean's arms. "Im sorry. You are right. I'm being overprotective. It's just you met the guy yesterday, and he shows up in your clothes."

"What? He just stayed the night on my couch."

Jess' face turned red. "Oh."

"Jess, I'm straight."

"I feel like a fool." Jess looked at the ground, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

“I love you, Jess.” Dean hugged her tight. "Just don’t' scare him away."

 

\-----

Castiel looked awkwardly at Sam. 

"I'm sorry, Cas. Jess is fiercely protective of Dean since he was shot."

"Shot?"

"He didn't tell you?" Sam looked uncomfortable. 

"He told me he was injured at work."

"Well, that is true. I shouldn't tell you anymore. It's his story to tell."

Castiel gave him a reassuring look. "I won't ask anymore. He'll tell me what he wants when he wants to. I'm sorry if I offended Jess. I'm obviously ruining your holiday. I'll just call a taxi."

"No! Please stay. Dean wouldn't have invited you here if it wasn't important to him. I'm sure he and Jess are discussing things."

Jess and Dean returned from the kitchen. Jess smiled at Castiel. "I'm sorry, Cas. I was out of line."

Castiel smiled. "No offense taken. Let me tell you about myself. I was in the Army. I just separated from it last month. I have a degree in advertising. I took a job at the Gas N Sip until I find something I want to do more. I've been here two weeks. Dean and I met at the mall yesterday. He left something behind. I returned it to him at his apartment. He took pity on the new guy in town and asked him to share Christmas with his family. This is the first Christmas I've been In the States in the six years. I’m divorced with one sixteen year old daughter.”

Jess smiled. "I'm a nurse. I grew up in Southern California. I fell in love with a tall, geeky guy at college. I married him. We moved to Pontiac, Illinois, when Sam got a great job opportunity. I worked at the Cedar Lake Hospital until a year ago. A month ago I started working in a pediatrician's office. I am happy to meet my lovable husband's awesome brother's friend."

Sam spoke up, "Dean and I grew up with a bounty hunter father who dragged us around the country. Dean took awesome care of me as a kid when my dad would take off for days at a time. I went to Stanford and got a law degree. Dean covered what my scholarships didn’t. I met the girl of my dreams, married her. I got a position here at Pontiac because my college professor recommended me to a law firm here. I took the Bar exam for Illinois and here I am.”

Dean gulped a little bit. He knew no one would get angry if he didn’t contribute, but he felt he should. “I’m an Aquarius. I was an FBI agent for fifteen years, specializing in human trafficking and kidnappings. Last year, I was shot in the head during a mission. Jess helped me recover and I’m about 90% there. I’m a work in progress.”

Dean watched Castiel’s face as he told his story, expecting pity. Castiel met his eyes with a look of compassion. Castiel responded, “You all have a wonderful family, full of love. I envy what you have. I wish my own family had been a tenth of what yours is. Thank you for including me.”

After that exchange, the ice broke. The group had a wonderful Christmas Day. Dean was relaxed and happy. Castiel sat by his side the entire day. Jess noticed how although Dean usually kept people at arms length, Castiel was constantly in his personal space. When Castiel wound up with gravy on his chin, Dean reached over with his thumb to rub it off.

When it came time for Castiel and Dean to leave, both Sam and Jess hugged Castiel tightly. Sam and Jess watched them leave. ”Jess, their relationship is…”

“I know, Sam. I don’t get it, but I like the effect Cas has on Dean. I just hope neither of them get hurt.”

———

When Dean and Castiel got back to the apartment, Castiel changed out of Dean’s clothes back into his rumpled suit. He pulled on his trench coat.

He looked at Dean sadly. “I have work very early on the morning. I need to go. Thank you for the best Christmas I remember.”

“Hand me your phone, Cas.”

Castiel unlocked it and handed it to Dean. Dean added his number to Castiel’s contact list. 

Castiel took the phone and sent Dean a smiley face emoticon. “Now, you have mine.”

Dean followed Castiel to the door. They stood there staring at each other. They stood there a long time quietly watching each other without words. Finally, Castiel looked away. “Goodbye, Dean.” He turned, opened the door, and walk swiftly to the car. Dean watched as the car taillights faded in the distance.

Dean said quietly, “Goodbye, Cas.” He closed the door.


End file.
